


The Room

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Futanari, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: This is based off a crazy dream i had a couple of weeks ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes flutter open, taking in the solid grey walls on every side of you, no more than six by six feey in diameter. 

There was no door, no windows, just walls.

The overwhelming fear of being trapped, the space confining, the paranoia of suffocation, these feelings whirl through your head, causing you to slam your open palms into the seamless surfaces.

"Help!" You scream, "Let me out!" The noises echo, being the only sound heard.

Your nails scable over them grey walls, continuing to plead for help, this serving no purpose and resulting in nothing but you exhausting yourself 

Face striken with tears, you slide down onto you rear, hands on your head and sobbing quietly.

What was happening? 

Where is this place?

Who put you here and why?

Your eyes close, a weak hiccuping gasp escapes you as you drift away inti a fitful sleep.

When next you awake, it is to the feeling of something swiftly and harshly curling around your ankles and wrists, the suddenness making you yelp in alarm.

Before you can get a good look at whatever had grabbed you, something else slipped over your eyes, obscuring your vision.

"Let me go!" You yell, thrashing with all your might against the unyielding force that held you suspended.

A garbled, insectile clicking is your responsibility, a sharp jab in your neck eliciting a hiss of pain. 

Your hiss is cut short when another object is shoved up against your lips, the texture not like anything natural, a hot and wet sheen to its feeling, not so much forcing past your clenched teeth than it does lose its solidity, becoming fluid in nature as it seeps into your mouth, tasting like blood.

A muffled cry of protest is all you can muster, the watery fluid in your mouth reverting to a solid, expanding to fill your mouth, sticking to your teeth and keeping you from opening your mouth.

Another object traces along the seams of your palms, a cooler and gentler touch compared to your bonds, which carefully poke and prod at other areas, including your fingertips, ears, feet and nipples.

The latter two bring about a series of giggles and moans, your feet twitching in an effort to get away from the soft tickles.

It also seems particularly attracted to your belly, slithering around your toned gut in lazy patterns, dipping into your button and wriggling about before moving to explore elsewhere.

If not for the uncomfortable feeling of what kept you bound, alongside the clump of god knows what keeping your mouth shut, you'd dare to say this was nice.

After a few minutes of lightly teasing you, the appendages that hold you in place fall away, a cough echoes as the block in your mouth seems to melt like a ice cube, you spitting it out onto the ground as the blindfold lifts.

Hurriedly do you glance about, finding absolutely nothing save the walls, any indicator as to what was just touching you unseen.

Even the puddle of spit up was gone, seemingly having been absorbed into the ground.

Your head shakes, throughly confused as to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Your next awakening has you again startled, for with no warning and sound are you no longer alone.

Someone....no, something, is standing opposite of you.

It was in the shape of a person, but was lacking just about everything you a normal human had.

Its skin was grey, the same color as the wall, curvy and feminine, but without nipples upin its plump breasts, a head with the shape of features, but no features.

No eyes or nose or mouth or ears, just shadows and curves.

It stares at you, for lack of a better word, unmoving, still as a statue, at least until it takes a step forward.

You try to scramble back, knowing full and well there was nowhere to go, instead turning away your head as the creature kneels next to you.

Tentatively does one hand extend to cup your jaw, the feeling of its skin just as alien as the tentacles, the strength behind it forcing you to look at it.

You stare, lips trembling, breath shuddering, as it seems to inspect you, tilting its head and appearing to smile, and then, upon its face appears a horizontal line, the tops and bottoms growing fat to becoming plump lips that curl into a grin.

"What do you want?" You ask at last. "Just let me go." 

If it understands, it gives no indication, instead leaning forward to press those soft lips to yours.

A muffled hum leaves you, pushing in vain, before giving up.

It was too strong, and just like with the tentacles, you cant help but enjoy the soft touch.

While a bit put off by the feeling of its skin, undeniably alien, you find that the way they seem to perfectly fit against yours was pleasant.

The creature loops its arms around your neck, you doing the same for its as your bodies mash up against each other.

One of your hands squeeze it...no, her, bubbly ass, she vibrating silently in approval, her fingers tweaking a erect nipple to make you moan.

At some point in the two of you suckng face, you fall onto your back, she atop you to remove her mouth, trailing downward with her little pecks and nibbles with the teeth that fill her mouth, eventually reacing the soace in between your legs, which is wet and needy for attention.

Your head lifts to stare down at her, a smile on her eye less, noseless face that seemed to say. "Trust me."

And then, one of her fingers is pushing into you, a throaty moan reverberates as you feel the digit map out the interior of your tight pink cavern.

Your eyes are lidded, breath husky as she adds a second, slowly and torturously wiggling about, sending electric jolts up and down every sensitive nerve, in turn prying from you more sounds of pleasure.

Next comes something else, you knowing withour looking that she has her mouth on your pussy now, having made a beeline for your poor clit, which seems to throb in time with your pounding heart, bringing forth a new level of bliss.

"F--Fffffuuuuccckkkk!" You drawl, lower end being lifted, held there by the tips of your toes, knees knocking as she fingers you faster and harder, showing your hard nub a bit of mercy by sucking on the hood, this and the wet squelching of her activities soon having your eyes screwed shut, head thrashing left to right as the tight knot that had been steadily building unravels, resulting in you releasing a high note of euphoria.

Her mouth opens wide enough to take your whole cunt, a series of slurps and gulps staring as you squirt straight into her awaiting maw.

Your face is flushed a cherry red, eyes glazed and filled with lust, watching with eagerness as your lover draws back, her thick, glistening blue tongue waving about before retracting into her mouth. 

She smiles, you smile back, purring seductively as she crawls back up your body, resting one hand on the back of your head so she may direct it towards her bottom half.

Your hunger, your desire, it only mounts ever higher as you watch her groin seem to stretch, extend, take shape into something that you soon have one hand wrapped around, pumping it up and down while running your tongue over the bulbous head.

She hums with admiration as you slather every inch of her twelve inches of meat in spittle, every once in awhile bringing your licking downward to take one heavy ball into your mouth, sucking and fondling them, until finally she is the one laying down, you hovering but a few taunting centimeters away from your twitching blue-grey cock under you.

"Ready?" Her grin seems to ask.

You answer by dropping right down onto her, your walls speard by her thick shaft, wasting no time in rocking your hips.

She moans all the louder beneath you, fingers digging into your thighs as your clutch her shoulders, both of you with mouths agape as you grind as hard as possible.

She thrusts up into, her girth hitting your g spot with mind numbing precision, tip going straight into your womb every time she pushes in.

Just as with her lips, her cock feels as though it was designed for your body alone, filling you up so wonderfully that in no time at all you are very nearly crying when your second orgasm arrives with sudden force.

Your eyes roll up into your head as you are lift up so she is fucking you against the wall, the slapping of her balls against you interspliced with the groans of bliss you make, and when you feel the beginnings of cumming for the third time, you swear you can see little twinkling lights in the edge of your vision.

You dont know how many more times she makes you burst all over her, but with a scream as your walls clamp down once again to soak her dick in you love juices, everything just goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

When you come to, you find yourself alone, curled up on the oddly warm ground.

A small pang of sadness touches your heart, some tiny portion of your mind had grown fond of the grey creatire, it recognized her as pleasure and comfort.

Your loneliness, unable to do anything but sit there, was soon pushed away, for your lips are licked to wet them, underbreath do you mutter that you were getting hungry.

As if on cue, you feel something poke one cheek, startling and making you turn around. 

Now jutting from the wall that had been at your back was a cylindrical tube with a rounded tip, the same color of material as the surface it was attached to, somewhat suggestive in its appearance.

Glancing about, you find nothing, with a shrug do you brush one thumb over the tip, at once from the center emerges a dollop of pale yellow fluid, thick and sticky like honey when you smear it into your finger.

The stuff has no scent, but when your tongue snakes free to hive a experimental lick, at once are your taste buds assaulted by a flurry of delicious flavor.

It tasted sweet, sugary and with a pungent aftertaste.

Humming with approval, you curl your fingers around the base, knowing just what to do.

Slowly but steadily, your grip begins to work back and forth, each stroke causing more fluid to dribble free, said fluid in turn licked into your mouth and swallowed.

A purr escapes you, at once do you come to the conclusion this was perhaps to most delicious thing you ever tasted, with each sip do you feel a desire for more build inside.

And so, your pumping starts to move quicker, this bringing forth more and more and more, in no time at all do you take the tip into your mouth, letting it run straight into your throat.

The room is filled with your soft moans and noisy gulps, and you almost dont realize that your free hand had drifted downward, peeling open your moist slit to allow your middle finger entry.

Eyes rolled upward, you begin to move about in your love tunnel, other hand pumping out a steady drip of the addictive yellow goo, the tingling that fills dances over your skin intensifies with each mouthful downed

Around the thick tube you make a little whimper, feeling as your digit works your sensitive spot to bring forth tears in your eyes.

Thia goes on for a bit, and right when you feel yourself get ready for soak your hand, the feeding tube suddenly begins to pulsate and twitch, the light drip becomes a fountain, so much so that you pull it free of your mouth with a wet pop, the frenzied fingering in your ever so needy pussy made all the better by the shower of yellow sludge that coats your perked nips, one of which you tweak to send yourself over that final hurdle with a breathless cry.

As you lay on your back, licking every single particle off your fingers, your fail to notice as the tube retracts into the wall, vanishing from sight.


End file.
